Anna (Viera Černá)
Viera Černá is the mother of Johan Liebert and Nina Fortner. After the Eugenics Experiment spearheaded by Franz Bonaparta, she is given a new name: Anna. At the end of the series, she is found in Southern France. Biography She is the only daughter of a Moravian elementary school teacher, with great physique and high intelligence. Her high marks earned her the respects of her teachers and attended college majoring in one of the most challenging courses at that time. Life before the Eugenics Experiment She is a political activist and a graduate of Genetic Engineering (although she was not able to attend the graduation ceremony) at Brno University, in the center of Moravia region. According to Another Monster, she could have been a member of the many flourishing underground groups in her youth. At a vacation in Prague, she met a man and became involved in a secret national project. Eugenics Experiment : Main article: The Eugenics Experiment '' The Eugenics experiment aims to create a pure and elite race. As the eugenics project requires couples with the following characteristics: blond hair, blue eyes, above average intellect, athletic, and most intriguingly, somehow involved in liberal activism, she is a very qualified participant in the project. She was paired with Bonaparta's younger half brother, a career soldier in Czechoslovakia. The two of them actually fell in love with each other and planned to run away. However, this move has long been anticipated from the participants in the project, so a contingency measure has been prepared beforehand. The career soldier was killed and Anna was placed under constant surveillance during her pregnancy. Before giving birth, it is known that she tried to run away again, crawling her way out through an exhaust pipe. It was a failed attempt, due to her unexpected labor while escaping and she collapsed not very far from the facility she was kept. The organisation that kept her got a hold of her children and she was not allowed to name her children. After some time, she and her children were allowed to live together. On Franz Bonaparta's unrequited love Franz Bonaparta fell in love with Anna during the length of the Eugenics Experiment. He grew obsessed with Anna that when his brother ('Jodaddy' as referred to by the Monster fandom) and Anna ran away, Bonaparta had to kill Jodaddy and keep Anna in isolation. Anna, while in their research facility, was always kept on guard and was always visited by either Bonaparta or Čapek. These two would take turns in interviewing Anna, checking on her health, and drawing her for documentation. Upon knowing that the father of her children was ordered to be killed by Bonaparta, she grew exceedingly angry to Bonaparta and said to him, "Even if I die, these children growing inside me will take revenge for me". Bonaparta could not appease Anna's grief and anger. Anna was able to escape the facility for a time, but still Bonaparta and Čapek had located her in The Three Frogs. Bonaparta and Čapek took away one of her children for the child to undergo their program, but let the other stay with her. Anna, still mentally disturbed from all that had happened, could not decide who to send; she sent away Nina in the end, it is unknown whether she chose Johan over Nina, or simply mistook Nina for Johan. Nina was taken and had been locked up isolated in the Red Rose Mansion. However, when the time came that they have to present the product of their extensive program, Bonaparta poisoned all 42 guests of the Red Rose Mansion and killed other two adults and two children to cover for Anna, her twins, and him. After that, he let the child Nina escape saying, "You two are precious jewels, that's why you can't become monsters." Its not known if he said it out of love, guilt, or a last act of redemption. During Inspector Heinrich Lunge's investigation in Prague, he was able to visit the Red Rose Mansion and take down a plastered wall. From there Lunge was able to see a room where the supposed mass murder happened. There hung Anna's portrait, which might have been painted by Bonaparta himself. Once Lunge took the portrait down, he noticed a folded paper tucked behind. This is what the paper said, :: '''The Monster's Love Letter to the Woman' :: I’ve always been watching you. I’ve been watching you, to take in everything about you. But instead, everything about you has devoured me. How did I seem to you on the verge of my downfall? What you gave to me as I crashed… You left me with beautiful jewels. Those two eternal twins. The greatest crime one can commit is to take away another’s name. You may have your name back. I return your name to you. Your name is Anna… Now, I am only sad. Sad. Sad. Sad. :: Personality From the few appearances Anna had in both the series and Another Monster, it can be noted that Anna made friends easily. Judging from the companions and friends she acquired from attending Brno Univeristy, she seems to be popular among her peers and together with her great intellect, gained the respect of her acquaintances. Relationships Following her dangerous and complicated life, Anna only formed few known relationships. "Jodaddy" The Eugenics Experiment paved a way for 'Jodaddy' and her meeting. She developed a genuine love for him and was devastated by his death ordered by his own brother Franz Bonaparta. Her love for him was so great that he swore her children will exact revenge on her behalf. The Twins She is thought to have lived with Johan and Nina in the Three Frogs in the Czech Republic until Nina was snatched away by Peter Čapek and Franz Bonaparta for their experiment. There's no certainty on her whereabouts after Nina had been taken, because Johan is seen alone in their room in The Three Frogs when Nina came home after the Red Rose Mansion mass murder, but it is hinted that she came back for a moment for Johan and Nina and told them, "You two have to survive by yourselves". In episode 61 , while Nina was under hypnosis and had been asked by Dr. Gillen to describe her mother, she said she had a very sweet voice and sang to them before going to sleep. She used to dress Nina and Johan identically every time they would go out, so that people would think that she only had one child, a girl. She worked at the restaurant below as a dishwasher. Despite what happened, Anna still deeply loved her children. When Dr. Tenma meets her, she recounts the day Bonaparta made her choose which twin would be taken from her. She clearly holds deep regret for her decisions and what effects it had on them. While it appears Johan loved his mother, that decision deeply affected him. He questions if she choose him to protect him from Bonaparta, or only because she confused him with Nina. Margot Langer/Halenka Novakova She was the best friend of Halenka Novakova (a.k.a. Margot Langer), the mother of Karl Neuman. They tried to cross the Czech border together when they were 16 (according to Novakova), but unfortunately, Anna was not able to arrive safely in Germany. Halenka then became a high class prostitute with Hans Georg Schuwald as one of her richest clients. Halenka, in one of their intimate moments together with Schuwald, told him that Viera knew her more than her own parents and siblings did. After Halenka had gone missing, Schuwald traveled from Munich to Prague to find the Three Frogs and look for a lead on her whereabouts. Up the Three Frogs, what he only saw is Anna and her twins, with Anna having no idea whatsoever of her best friend's fate. Franz Bonaparta There was no real relationship between her and Bonaparta. During her pregnancy, he fell deeply in love with her. But it became clear she felt nothing for him in return. After being held prisoner as part of the experiment, her disdain turned to pure hatred. Even more, now that she realized he most likely had a hand in the death of children's father. She stated that she'll never forgive him and that if she were to die her children would have revenge. To this day he most likely held a deep love for her. But even so, he did his best to erase everything from existence. Her past, her life, even her real name. Bonaparta's son believes it was his father's own way of trying to isolate her from world. Making himself the only one that knew of her. However, despite his efforts to control her, to this day Anna still holds a strong hate for him. Quoting to Dr. Tenma what she said to him, her only regret is what became of her twins. Dr. Kenzo Tenma After Dr. Tenma joined the Doctors Without Borders, he tried to find Anna. His efforts directed him to a genetic laboratory in Southern France, and was able to talk to her. Based on their conversation, Anna still hold a grudge on Bonaparta because of the murder of her lover, Johan and Nina's father. She also remembers fully every bit of detail from the scene where she was asked to give one of her children, and she seem very sad upon the memory of it. She even asked him about her children's well-being and the question, "Who is the real monster?", possibly either implying that Bonaparta, herself or both were the real "monsters" - the former for his insidious actions and the latter out of regret for involving her children in the revenge scheme against him. She also said that she had given her twins a name, and shared it with Dr. Tenma. However, it is not known whether or not Dr. Tenma was able to inform Johan and Nina of it. Others Trivia Anna was said to have a twin sister who died at birth, who is also named 'Anna'. She has been described as a hard worker by her landlord, but that she seems like very eager to double her effort every time. Quotes "Even if I die, the children growing inside me will have revenge for me!" "You two will have to survive, all by yourselves." "Don't let go, of my hand" "I might never remember again... I have... to tell you now. I gave them names." Nationality/Race According to Another Monster, she is half-Czech/half German. Another Monster : Main Article: Another Monster chapter 16 & chapter 28 '' Werner Weber 's Another Monster has compiled accounts from some people who have known Anna. Two chapters (16 and 28) discussed Anna's activities while in Brno and Prague. In Chapter 16 Chapter 16 primarily spoke about Anna's involvement on the Eugenics Experiment. It was said there that Bonaparta tried to brainwash her and wrote her a love letter. Weber, through the lawyer Detective Jan Suk had introduced to him, came to know Jitka Hauserova , a writer and lawyer who had constant efforts on revealing the former Czech Secret Police 's inhumane activities. Hauserova revealed that Anna had actually been able to hide from Bonaparta's eyes for a period of time, according to an activist's journal Hauserova unearthed through the Libri Prohibiti. It said, :: 'Today, I hide an activist from my hometown, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, at the hideaway on Mill Colonnade. She has with her a twin son and daughter, also very handsome, and fortunately they are quiet and obedient. I will keep her here for a time, until we can reveal the truth, the entire shocking truth, to all.' She also checked Anna's case out of personal curiosity, and found out that there was a not any Anna who enrolled at Brno University who is between 38-55 and is missing. She said that maybe it is because Anna's name was not really 'Anna', which is correct, or maybe, she is not from Brno at all. She also looked up Anna's lover, Johan and Nina's father, but was not able to find any records of any German-born Czech career soldier who died between 1974-75. In Chapter 28 Weber decided to copy Hauserova's method of locating persons who knew something about missing persons by placing an advertisement of them on newspapers. Weber even went the extra mile by posting the pregnant Anna sketch, thereby having twenty people contact him for information after. The first person he interviewed was Marie Kavanová, the matron at a boarding house near Brno University, which houses females boarders. Mrs. Kavanová said she had only recalled Anna because her husband was very ecstatic when he first saw Anna. Her husband took a picture of Anna and kept it because his husband died while Anna was still attending school. She said her picture proved to be useful because when Anna went on a trip to Prague and didn't come back at once, she went to the police and a detective came searching for her. All other photos of her were obtained by the detective, and then one day, the detective said he had found Anna living with a man in Prague. There was a hint that it was actually Čapek who had asked for the photos and played detective, because Mrs. Kavanová described the detective ''"he wore glasses and had a big nose." The second person that was interviewed was Jana Kubelková, a singer at a club which party officials went to after office hours. She knew Anna there in the club when Anna was working part-time singer there. She described Anna as a very talented singer: :: "She had a very special voice and was a talented singer. Besides that, she could mimic any woman's voice. Of course she could do all the famous singers from the Czech Republic and Eastern Europe, but her Dianna Ross, Dolly Parton, Joni Mitchell and Karen Carpenter were exactly like the real thing." Ms. Kubelková, an activist, was saved by Anna's talent in mimicking voices. She was very amused at Anna telling she is an ex-convict, but that amusement dissipated when Anna came back to her one time saying she was being pursued by someone. She was then told by Anna that her name 'Anna' was only an alias for her part time job and that 'Maruška' was her real name. The third person Weber interviewed about Anna wanted to remain anonymous but was referred to by Weber as Antonin Kohout. He vouched for Anna's being enrolled to Brno, and even told Weber that she majored in Biology, finished all her requirements for graduation but was never able to join the graduation ceremony. He also revealed that there was an instruction to destroy all her documents and her name in the registry. The fourth person whom Weber interviewed is Hana Arnetová, who claimed to have lived with Anna for a short period of time. She and Anna, according to her, were roommates, and that Anna was not a bother to her at all. She also slip her theory that Anna was also half Czech/half German, like her lover. It was also through her that Anna's real name, Viera Černá, was known. Arnetová also disclosed the fact that Anna actually had a twin sister that did not survive to be born. Anna's mother always compare her to her twin sister who did not survive, and so Anna tried to do her sister's share of everything, and do things for two people, hers and her sister's. Arnetová also said that Anna was thinking her sister was alive somewhere and that her sister was named 'Anna'. Inconsistensies with the series and Another Monster *It has been said by Nina in episode 61 that Anna is political activist. However, Weber was told many times that Anna wasn't in fact a political activist, but just a part of a government experiment. Pictures and Sketches of Anna with her children t10.jpg t11.jpg|Young Johan t12.jpg|Young Anna/Nina t13.jpg|Sketch of the newly born Nina and Johan, as drawn by Čapek jodaddy and jomama.jpg|'Jodaddy' and Anna while escaping johan11.jpg|Johan and Nina behind Anna while being visited by Schuwald x11 - Copy.jpg|Anna forbidden to name her children Category:Female Category:Minor Characters Category:Experiments